


A Motel Night Adventure

by haraldstad2joni



Series: Hot Summer Days in Mirkwood [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Thorin, Explicit Sexual Description, Gay Sex, M/M, Manly Thranduil, Porn With Plot, Slutty Thorin, Top Thranduil, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haraldstad2joni/pseuds/haraldstad2joni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil met Thorin in his art gallery and decided to hang out yet they ended up in a cheap motel as a result of their longing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Motel Night Adventure

Thranduil walked into an art gallery in Mirkwood city square. He did not go with Legolas as the boy played with his classmate whom his parents were Thranduil’s neighbor. So he asked them to take care of him tonight. While he wandered alone around the town with blushing cheeks as he was gonna meet Thorin Oakenshield. 

This is the second time Thranduil went to Thorin’s art gallery. He walked around and stopped for a moment to look at some contemporary paintings. He admired Thorin’s works and the way he made the paintings lived. He was a truly artist, he thought. Thorin’s paintings probably could not be equal with those classic masterpieces of world great classic painters, but he gave much contribution for modern art and contemporary paintings. His style was much influenced by abstract and surrealism though he worked in way of  
realism and some impressionism too. 

The blonde man looked at the portrait of a young dark haired man who resembled like the artist himself. He smiled as he recognized that cool look. As he smirked, he heard a foot step right next to him. He glanced over to see who it was.

“Welcome to my gallery, Mr. Greenwood,” the deep voice thrilled Thranduil’s spine.

With a coy smile, Thranduil faced the dark haired man, stood next to him in a casual outfit. White v-neck t-shirt, lousy blue jeans, suede ankle boots and his face looked fresh. He was even fresher with total clean face, left no traces of facial hair and looked younger. 

“Thank you,” Thranduil giggled, “Your works are great. I’ll never be bored to be here all day long.”

“Really? Thanks, Thranduil,” Thorin blushed. His wandered up and down to the taller man. His eyes inspected the way this younger man dressed. In old metal t-shirt covered by a dark grey plaid flannel shirt, knees-ripped black jeans and a pair of sneakers, he looked like a metalhead teenager. He was so young and dangerous, Thorin told in his mind.

“Why’d you look at me that way?” Thranduil raised an eyebrow with red tint left on his cheeks.

“You look like those metal teenagers I used to see hanging around the venues,” Thorin snorted.

“So childish, aye?” Thranduil rolled his eyes coyly. 

“No,” Thorin smiled, “Just look very young, or that maybe I’m too old. In fact I must be older than you,” he added.

“Not as young as you think,” Thranduil shook his head, “You look so young with that clean face,” he said. When he met Thorin first time, the older man was cleaned face too, but he left soft trace of facial hair in his face. This time, Thranduil was overwhelmed by his more majestic look with a totally clean face. 

Thorin smiled again, his eyes narrowed and left wrinkles on the sides as he did it, “Hey we look like two silly teenagers to talk this way,” he snorted. 

Thranduil laughed. His eyes followed the amazing blues in front of him. He did not what feeling was on his heart now. He felt a comfortable heat inside and his blood ran faster than he thought. 

“It’s great to see you again,” Thranduil muttered awkwardly. He bit his cheek from the inside like he usually did. 

Thorin nodded with a smirk in his face. He also felt too awkward this moment as he already met the man he wanted so bad. His heartbeat was so fast and he feared that the blonde would hear it now. 

Swallowing his spit, Thranduil licked his lips in nervous way as he asked, “Would you like to hang out tonight?”

Thorin’s mouth slightly opened. He blinked rapidly, tried to answer a yes but he did nothing.

“Ah, sorry, or maybe you’re already on a plan with your girlfriend?” Thranduil tried to pull his words back.

“No, no, no,” Thorin butted, “No at all. She spend this Sat nite with her goddamned socialite group I’d never like to join. I think it’s a good idea to hang out tonight,” he said with a smile. 

“Good,” Thranduil nodded and smirked. 

 

They’re now in Thranduil’s truck, parked in the dark shade of street. Nothing to do but intense silent staring in each other’s eyes. Nothing to hear but each other’s heartbeat. Their hands started to entwine tightly. Their heads moved closer and ended up in a soft kiss. It was a soft beginning until they started the second one the way rougher and wilder, exploring mouths with tongues. 

“I want you so bad, Thorin,” Thranduil whispered in Thorin’s ear.

“I can’t say something different, Thranduil. I miss you so much,” Thorin said. His deep voice went dark in sudden lust. 

“It’s been quite a long time and I need you again,” Thranduil said, caressing the dark hair locks with both of his hands. 

Thorin leaned closer again and kissed the younger man lustfully. He moved his hand in his nape, tried to pull him closer until he could not stop himself. He left his seat and straddled Thranduil’s hips while his lips did not want to let the younger man go. 

Knowing how aroused the older man was, Thranduil’s hands roamed in his back. He traced the spine through the t-shirt he wore and ended up by squeezing his firm bulgy butt cheeks. 

“Let’s do it now,” Thorin muttered with eyes closed enjoying Thranduil’s hands on his butts, squeezing him.

“No, not here, handsome,” Thranduil leaned closer and nuzzled the painter’s chest with his nose. 

“Any idea?” Thorin played the blonde locks. His eyes traced a pair of darkened ones in front of him.

“A motel? We’ll do it like those passionate teenagers,” Thranduil giggled.

“Yeah, a cheap fucking motel, fucking good idea,” Thorin nodded with a naughty smirk covered his face.

 

They walked down to a cheap motel located a little bit far from the town center. It situated next to a country bar and seemed not really crowded. They needed that kind of place to spend time tonight. As they got the key, both of them walked leisurely to the room, tried so hard to hold their desire as much as possible.

The door opened and locked after the two tall men walked in. They moved closer to the bed. Everything seemed like run slowly. Their eyes glanced at the queen sized bed, remembering how odd the receptionist’s expression was when they ordered a room with queen size single bed. Thorin put the whiskey bottle he brought on the nightstand, thinking they would drink it later. 

Thranduil smirked and pulled Thorin close to him. He bit his lip softly before pushed him down to the bed. He took off his own sneakers and flannel shirt. Then he moved to Thorin, took his boot off and pulled his t-shirt up and left his body quickly. 

“Fuck you, Thorin, look how irresistible you are tonight,” Thranduil hissed and kissed the older man below in a full lust. He did not break their lips contact as his hands worked skillfully to open the trousers until it left Thorin’s ankles. He took a deep breath, broke their kiss and looked inside the pupil dilated eyes before him. He pulled down Thorin’s tight boxer and tossed it aside. 

“Dammit,” Thorin mumbled as he realized how hungry Thranduil was over him. He was now fully naked, lied on his back, legs spread and his cock hardened. He sat up, pulled Thranduil closer by his waist and nuzzled his erection that poked beneath the thick denim fabric. He looked up at the blonde’s blushing face and worked his trousers off until it left his ankle, followed by his underwear. Now he sighed at the view of reddened raging cock, slimmer than his but long and perfectly curved. His hands moved to push the side ripped t-shirt up and caressed the flat long abs. 

Thorin smirked as he touched Thranduil’s cockhead with his tiny lips. He teased it to the left and right before opened his mouth slightly to take the head in. He sucked it like a sweet lollipop until the precome leaked and felt salty in his mouth. 

Mouth opened in a small ‘o’ and moan came out of his lung, Thranduil let Thorin prepared him well. His blow job skill was improved than the first time they did. He looked intensely at how Thorin’s tiny lips opened and took his long cock inside down to his throat. The feeling was incredibly crazy and Thranduil moaned louder when the painter sucked him fast until tears fell down his eyes.

“Shit, Thorin, you’re very good at this,” Thranduil said, giggled and gasped as he was turned on completely. 

Thorin hummed and continued sucking Thranduil’s cock. One hand gripped the soft haired base and the other fondled his hard balls. He thought nothing but sex right now.  
He kept sucking the cock until he gagged and slid the cock out slowly. With a mischievous grin he rubbed Thranduil’s cock in his face, made the blonde overwhelmed for such view. 

“You’re fucking slut,” Thranduil pushed Thorin back to the bed and pressed his own body against him. He kissed him again on the lips and moved to his jawline down to his neck and sucking his nipples lustfully. 

“Fuck, Thranduil,” Thorin gasped as one of Thranduil’s hand started to stroke him.

“Yeah, fuck,” Thranduil smirked, “You want this don’t you?” 

Thorin nodded slightly. His eyes closed for a moment he felt so happy and aroused at the same time.

“On your hands and knees. Now,” Thranduil commanded while took off his t-shirt. 

Thorin obeyed the blonde man and positioned himself. He felt so exposed with his bottom rose up in the air. He gasped as Thranduil slapped his firm and meaty butt cheeks. 

Thranduil’s cock twitched when he moved his head closer to the pink tight hole in front of him. He skipped it first by running his lips along Thorin’s spine, created goosebumps in his clean milky skin. Then he moved down, biting each butt cheek playfully before went to the hole. He sniffed the arousing musky scent before started licking the ring of muscle slowly. 

“Oh, God!” Thorin jolted a little bit. He could feel Thranduil’s tongue inspected his hole wildly and his breath tickled him too much. 

Thranduil hummed and thrilled Thorin’s spine by the vibration he made. He licked the tight entrance hungrily and shoved his tongue inside. A smirk shown in his face as he found out that Thorin was clean. He probably cleaned himself before and it pleased him. The blonde man always liked rimming, so he did it perfectly to his partner’s hole. Then he lapped his mouth, looked like he ate the hole in starving mode. Yes, he was starving to feel this man’s body. 

The way Thranduil rimmed him made Thorin overwhelmed. He moaned over and over, biting the bed sheet and spread his legs even wider to ease the blonde man’s access to his sensitive hole. 

The entrance was now reddened, opened for a little bit. Thranduil spat right on the opening and inserted his middle finger. He could feel the heat and tightness inside but he needed to open it more before they went to the real love making. Thorin’s hole was so tight, he told himself.

“You’re so tight,” Thranduil mumbled, still working on his middle finger in and out.

Thorin gasped, “Yeah. This is just the second time you open it up. I never get my hole fucked before you did. So, it’s your job to breach me,” he smirked and back to moan as Thranduil added the second finger. 

The blonde man was beyond enough to enjoy himself fingering the tight hole in front of him. He would make the dark haired man pleased by his work and to make him begged for more. He hissed after pulled three of his fingers out of the hole. It was opened wide enough to take his cock inside.

“Ready?” Thranduil asked, moved away from little bit to take a pocket sized bottle of a lube from his trousers. 

Thorin did not answer. He still gasped to have his hole fingered wide. 

Thranduil poured the lube on his hand and spread it to his raging cock. Then he poured more into Thorin’s hole, made the older man jolted a little bit for a cold sensation inside. 

“What’s that?” Thorin asked, glanced over his shoulder to see the blonde rubbed his cockhead in his entrance. 

“Lube, you’ll definitely need it for pleasure,” Thranduil answered, “You’re not naturally wet like women, so you have to get your ass slick,” he started to push his cockhead inside.

“Emh, yeah, I get it,” Thorin moaned for the beginning sensation of sex he already missed for two weeks. 

The blonde’s cock went deeper slowly until it reached the hilt. He gasped and the bottom one moaned for more. Putting his hands on Thorin’s hips, he rested for a while, tried to adjust the hole. 

Then the game started. Thranduil moved back and forth slowly at first and increasing his pace gradually. He could feel some of the lube pushed out and made his groin wet and sticky. But he liked the sensation of wetness and hotness. So, he thrust faster and faster.

“Fuck, Thranduil, so good,” Thorin mumbled in between his moan. He could not explain how good the blonde’s cock felt inside him. He moaned like a bitch and he liked to do it. It made him more aroused in submission role yet he wanted to be more aggressive at the same time. 

“You like that?” Thranduil asked teasingly, tried to make their coitus process more sensual. 

“Yeah,” Thorin panted. He got goosebumps on his skin when Thranduil’s lips exploring his back up to his shoulders and his nape. Then the blonde man kissed him while his pace kept steady on his hole. 

The victory was on hand, Thranduil thought. He moved one of his hands in Thorin’s face and shoved two of his fingers he used to open him into his mouth. He wanted the man to feel how his own ass tasted like. It could be very kinky, but it was Thranduil’s style. He was a real sex god for every man who spent a one night stand with him. They wanted to have him more than once, yet he always refused to. He was a true sexual vagabond, tried to always get new experience. The reason why he stuck with Thorin more than once was beyond his comprehension. He himself did not know why. 

Thorin sucked the long fingers hungrily. He could smell the musky scent of his own but it made him suck the fingers even wilder. He loved the way Thranduil fucked him. He knew the best. He could be both top and bottom partner perfectly. Now, he could nothing but appreciated the way the blonde thrust him. His pace was good, fast and steady. He had a good self control that made him a little bit envy. But he knew some of Thranduil’s sexual experience, so it was nothing to wonder why. 

They fucked like animals. Their moans were intense and loud, probably could be heard through the wall. The blonde rode the brunet fast and hard. He hit the spot over and over, made the bottom could only cried for pleasure. He himself started to feel his climax build, but he did not want to finish too soon. He held his climax need as best as he could yet still thrust hard inside the puckered hole. 

The painter still sucked the fingers. It aroused him while his other hand worked to stroke his own raging cock. He glanced down to his own cock, looked the way he jerked himself and that his precome already dripped on the grey sheet. He knew he would not last long as Thranduil kept brushing his spot in deep and hard thrust. So, he pushed himself forward off of Thranduil’s cock.

“Hey what the fuck?” Thranduil frowned, being a little bit annoyed to get his game interrupted. 

“We’re gonna come soon if we keep this way,” Thorin said, sat on the bed, still holding his cock.

“You’re still hungry, huh?” Thranduil leaned down to kiss the older man passionately. 

“Aye,” Thorin smirked, “On your back, baby,” he winked naughtily. He knew well what he did.

Thranduil nodded and his face was still blushed from the precious intense moment. He moved closer to the headboard, rested his head on a high pillow and spread his legs. 

Thorin crawled closer, kissing the younger man slightly before straddled his hips, “I want to ride you,” he said in a deep lustful voice. 

“Yeah, ride me!” Thranduil hissed. He saw the man positioned himself, tried to find the good angle. Then he grabbed his cock and pushed it inside his hole, slowly at first until the hilt. 

Closed his eyes, Thorin let out a gasp. Then he bent his upper body down until it touched Thranduil’s and they kissed lustfully. As the heat was back, Thorin started to move his hips up and down over and over. 

“Dammit, Thorin. You’re fucking slut!” Thranduil moaned, slapping Thorin’s butt cheeks naughtily. 

“Yes. You like me being a slut, don’t ya?” Thorin smirked, kept riding the blonde’s cock even faster. 

“Yeah, ‘f course,” Thranduil giggled, “You have big ass,” he squeezed the meaty bulge on top of him and helped the man by thrusting from below. 

The game was getting more intense. The air conditioner in this room did not work well and the summer heat made them more sweating. The air was full of sex scent mixed with their sweat, the remaining cologne or perfume lingered on their skins and Thranduil’s lubricant. It was too arousing for them. They moved together, found the right rhythm and steadied their pace for longer sensation. 

Their eyes met each other. Thorin kept moving and the overwhelming effect on his body made him stunned. His jaw slightly dropped, left his tiny lips parted and made him looked between cute and sexy at the same time. 

Thranduil smiled for such view. He realized that Thorin was a perfectly handsome man, but seeing him turned on, lips parted in a sex face made him very hard and his stomach twisted badly. Feeling so aroused, he kissed the tiny lips. Then, he moved one hand from Thorin’s hips and inserted his fingers into that mouth.  
Thorin sucked them hard, swirling his tongue and let his mouth watered. His moan was muffled by those fingers but he got the slutty sense and kept doing it while fastening his ride over Thranduil’s cock. 

“Oh fuck, you bitch, Thorin,” Thranduil sweared as he saw Thorin moved wildly, pulled his ass high and impaled himself deep in a fast motion. It milked Thranduil’s cock like hell and almost took him to the edge. He slapped Thorin’s firm and bulgy butt cheeks until it reddened. 

The slaps in his butt made Thorin harder than ever, “Yeah, slap me, motherfucker!” he pushed the fingers out and shouted like a maniac without stopping his move. He actually felt very overwhelmed by what he did, but he was too hard to stop. He liked being a slut for Thranduil tonight. Then the blonde slapped him over and over, he could only felt the electric shock in his body and kept moaning. 

Their game was so sensual. They were all wet by sweat collided in entwined body. Their hair was a mess, dampened and unruly. Their faces reddened, blushed all the way following the sensual atmosphere in the room. They kept moaning and crying out for the moment they waited so badly. 

“I’m gonna come, fuck, ah!” Thorin’s moan was getting louder. He stroked his cock fast and unsteady while Thranduil kept thrusting from below.

“Come for me, baby,” Thranduil squeezed the older man’s butt, spread him wider to ease his thrust. He could feel the contraction in Thorin’s ring of muscle.

Not so long after, Thorin’s body clenched. He stopped riding and let Thranduil continued it. His eyes wide opened and he felt the peak was reached. His cock twitched in his hand and spilled his seed massively on his hand and mostly on Thranduil’s stomach. He moaned and trembled after the wave of pleasure. 

Thorin’s orgasm led his anal muscle to contract. It squeezed Thranduil’s cock inside so badly. He moaned and kept thrusting. Trying to handle his climax, but he found out that it was too hard to bear. Thranduil held Thorin’s trembling hips tight before spilled himself inside the man’s body in a long moan. His body emptied his essence until he almost collapsed.

Feeling something warm inside for the first time, Thorin could only pant. He found it was weird but comfortable and kissed the younger man below slightly. His body was still trembling for the post coital effect and his sweat started to dry in his skin. He kept his positioned and put his head on the blonde’s shoulder crook, holding his arms. 

The blonde man sighed softly. His eyes turned hazy after his orgasm. Everything was blurred. He clung his arms on the older man’s back, hugged him close like never wanted to let him go. His cock softened and slid out of the hole, messing the bed sheet with his massive thick load. He rubbed the hole and made Thorin gasped. Then he smiled, caressing his waist and kissed him tenderly. 

“We finally made it,” Thorin mumbled, moved his body off of the blonde and lied next to him. 

“Yeah, we did,” Thranduil smiled, “You’re satisfied?” he asked while pulling the blanket to cover their bodies up to their chest. 

“Aye. What about you?” Thorin changed his position into sitting, relying his back on the headboard like Thranduil did and grabbed the whiskey bottle. He already drank it a little bit before. Then he opened the cap and drank from the bottle directly before handed it to Thranduil. 

Thranduil nodded, “I was on fire. Damn fuck, that was hot, you’re great, Thorin,” he drank the nice tasted whiskey, “Thank you,” he smiled coyly. 

Thorin ran a hand to Thranduil’s face. He looked deep at the round eyes, caressing his face and moved some strands of hair from that amazing face, “Thank you, too. You’re accompanying me in my bad time so far. You know I’m not really happy with the life these days.”

“Yeah, I know that. I don’t really know who you are, Thorin. But I can see how unhappy you are. This is nothing serious—I mean what happens between us, but glad to hear this can keep your mood good,” Thranduil said a little bit awkward. 

Thorin pulled the younger man closer and let him rested in his shoulder, “This is the first time I’m happy doing something with someone I don’t really know. I never on one night stand before, not even with a woman. I try not to think this is a one night game, Thranduil, because this is our third time. I wish I could know you more,” he drank the whiskey more. 

Thranduil smiled and played Thorin’s well shaped abs with his long fingers, “For many years, I never have something like this before. But now I do and it is weird, tho. I wish I could know you more too, Thorin, but what about your girlfriend?”

Thorin snorted, “You know what, Thranduil? She never really wants me. What she wants from me is prestige for her socialite lifestyle. Dating one of Mirkwood’s artists is probably a trend for her club or something. So, you don’t need to be worried about her.”

Thranduil giggled, “How long have you been with her?” he asked while took a cigarette from his crumpled shirt and lighted it. 

“Four years. Quite long, right? But yeah, I only felt happy on our first year, before she joined a fucking socialite club and turned into someone so irritating,” Thorin recalled. 

“Damn it! You’ve been tortured for these last three years,” Thranduil nodded, “Why didn’t you try to have some kind of affair with other women like mostly men did?”

With a smile, Thorin kissed the blonde man’s dampened hair, “I no longer had taste for women since she turned into a socialite freak, but did not go for men either. I could hardly admit that I need a man for these last three years. I just find it out later, now,” he paused, “So what ‘bout you? Since when you started one night games with men?” 

Thranduil sighed and dragged the cigarette deep, “Quite long, about five years ago I think. I lost my most beloved woman two years before and was too lonely to spend the hard days. Then when I decided to move on, I tried not to find another woman to replace her. I only wanted her to be the one. So I thought being with men would be different. I started to date a man at the same age. We were twenty that time. He played in a metal band together with me. He was a hot guy, long black hair, handsome face. It was our first time to have such relationship, not a one night stand tho. We dated quite long, about a half year. We did like women and men did in common relationship. Living together in one place, went somewhere to enjoy a precious moment. We usually fucked wildly, no safe sex, barebacking and nothing to worry because we never did it to other people before.” 

“So what happened then? What made you turned into one night game?” Thorin asked, his eyes found Thranduil’s hurtful sight, “Oh, I’m sorry, I don’t mean to…”

“It’s okay, Thorin,” Thranduil smiled weakly, “Then he left me after those happy six months.”

“Why?” Oh, I’m sorry to hear that, Thranduil,” Thorin regretted to ask. 

“Yeah. Never mind,” Thranduil smirked, “I didn’t know why. Seemed like he could not really accept me the way I was,” he explained without mentioned Legolas at all. He recalled how his boyfriend left him because he had a child and they could not live freely like his boyfriend wanted. As a father, a single parent who already lost his most beloved woman, Legolas’ mother, he definitely chose his only son rather than pursued a rock n roll lifestyle. 

Thranduil looked at Thorin’s eyes, “I committed not to have any serious relationship with any man after that. The one night game is just for fun and I never let any man be with me more than once because I don’t want them to know me further.” 

“But you are with me more than once. What can you explain about that?” Thorin drank his whiskey again, taking big gulp this time.

“I don’t know. I can’t explain anything bout that. This is just weird, that’s all what I could say,” Thranduil shrugged and grabbed the whiskey from Thorin’s hand, drank for himself, “To be honest, I don’t know—yet.”

Thorin nodded and smiled. He did not want to be someone over romantic or too sensitive. He knew his own intention for such relationship with this man. They were kind of friends for benefit or something like that. And now he already heard from Thranduil what his reason into this thing was. 

“So let’s not be bothered about this. We do what we want to as long as we need it,” Thorin mumbled, taking another gulp and hissed. He felt a little bit lightheaded now. 

“Right. As long as we want to,” Thranduil smiled and yawned. He already lost his energy for their game tonight. He glanced at Thorin’s watch on the nightstand. It was 02.00 am. 

“You sleepy?” Thorin whispered, caressing Thranduil’s arm. 

The blonde man glanced at the painter, “Yeah, let’s sleep,” he kissed his cheek softly.

Then they snuggled against each other and slept soundly not long after Thorin turned the desk lamp off. 

 

In the morning…

Thranduil opened his eyes. He felt a little hangover this morning due to the strong whiskey Thorin brought last night. He saw the sunray peeked through the closed curtain. A smile grew bigger in his lips as he closed his eyes again and felt strong arms curling in his waist. He could feel the man’s member was hard for the morning glory, poking his thigh tickly. 

“Good morning, cowboy,” Thranduil mumbled, shifting his position to be face to face with Thorin. The older man was still sleeping soundly. Some locks of his long dark hair covered his face. Thranduil moved them away and being so flattered to see how cute he was when he slept. His tiny lips a little bit parted and his eyelashes fluttered. 

There was something inside Thranduil’s mind. It was something weird yet warm. It had been long time since he had such morning with someone. He already forgot how it felt to have someone next to him when he woke up like now. Everything was suddenly recalled in his head. 

“You’re already wake up,” Thorin mumbled fastened his embrace in Thranduil’s slim waist. He drank more than Thranduil last night and his hangover was worse this morning. 

“Aye,” Thranduil giggled when the older man rubbing his morning glorified cock in his own’s, “Let’s get dress, Thorin, I have to go,” he said as he remembered about his son. 

“Why be so hasty?” Thorin asked, kissing the blonde’s freckled shoulder. 

“I get something to do,” Thranduil answered, caressing the older man’s silken dark chestnut hair and brushing his nose on his. 

“Why’d you always be so busy?” Thorin complained. 

“I don’t know why, but that’s the fact, Thorin,” Thranduil shrugged and got up. He moved to the bathroom to wash his face. Thorin followed him and did the same, before pissed after too much drinking last night. 

They walked out of the room after got dressed and being so careless about how the receptionist looked at them oddly. Some people looked at them in the similar expression. Some of them probably heard their sex sound last night. With a little bit blushes on their face, these men hopped in to the truck. 

Both of them did not talk much along the way to Thorin’s gallery where he left his car. Sometimes it was weird for them to talk each other and they did not know why. 

“Thanks, Thranduil,” Thorin smiled coyly. 

Thranduil nodded and bit his lip with blushing cheeks, “Never mind. Thanks for last night, too, Thorin,” he gave his hand.

The older man looked down at the hand and back to the blonde man’s face, “You’re welcome,” he shook the hand. 

“I have to go now, bye,” Thranduil waved his hand awkwardly. His face was still blushing.

“Yeah, bye,” Thorin chuckled, “See you next time,” he added.

“I’ll call you later, or maybe you can call me first,” Thranduil giggled and started his truck engine before drove away. 

There is a hint of pink growing in Thranduil’s cheeks as he drove home. He could not resist a smile that grew bigger in his lips. Then he shook his head and chuckled like there was something very hilarious. Yes indeed, there was something hilarious happened last night. In a cheap motel—where they laughed out loud along their way back to the truck. They read the name on the neon box in front of the building “One Night Love”. So it seemed like they went to the right place. Yet to remind that they already did it three time, that was not true 

***


End file.
